Oh,mais quelle est coquine!
by remember.me.please
Summary: Une hermione méconnaissable et un Draco Malfoy toujours pareil...alors, que cela vatil donner?
1. Chapter 1

« pensée d'Hermione » (Pensée de Draco)

Une nouvelle année venait de débuter. Tous les 3avaient changés. Pour Hermione, étudier ne faisait plus vraiment partis de ses plans. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui viendrait contrecarrer ses plans d'étude. Et ce quelque chose s'appelait le sexe. Elle en était devenu accro. Tout cela a commencer cet été avec sa cousine qui l'a amener a un party. Au début elle y allait doucement, car elle ne voulait pas décevoir son partenaire, mais après quelques temps, elle s'ennuya. Elle comprit enfin les grandes joies de baiser. Elle en était devenu experte. Maintenant, seul son plaisir personnelle comptait, et elle comptait bien le faire connaître aux mâles de Poudlard. Étant préfète en chef, elle aurait ses appartements pour pouvoir amener ses multiples conquêtes. Personne pour la déranger. Personne sauf le préfet. Draco Malfoy. Bon bien sur, elle pourrait toujours le mettre dans son lit quand elle va vouloir, mais le seul problème pour l'instant était de ne pas avoir de rumeurs qui courrait sur elle et son envie sexuelle quotidienne. Tient en parlant du loup, Draco Malfoy, venait de rentrer dans le wagon des préfète en chef.

Revenons un peu en arrière. Hermione venait de rentrer dans le wagon des préfets. En tant que préfète elle devait donner un bonne impression en arrivant de bonne heure. Elle était arriver dans le wagon et s'est assise de manière à ce que personne de l'extérieur pouvait la voir. Elle regarda à l'extérieur les autres élèves sur le quai. Elle regarda attentivement un jeune garçon d'a peu près son age et souri intérieurement. Personne ne pouvait la voir? Parfait, puisque la lumière du wagon était brûlé. La porte n'était pas barrer, mais c'était bien ça qui était excitant? Sentant une chaleur dans son bas ventre, elle y glissa sa main. Elle se fit un plaisir solitaire pendant plus de 25 minutes, ce qui permit à son futur colocataire de la voir ainsi. Cheveux coller au visage, les yeux fermer, soufflant plusieurs soupirs rauque un main disparue sous une robe et l'autre se pétrissant les seins. Il souri d'un sourire carnassier. Il barra la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et s'approcha d'elle a pas de loup. Il s'approcha encore plus, jusqu a temps d'arriver à une longueur raisonnable pour sa survie.


	2. Chapter 2

-alors, tu t'amuses?

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle fit un petit sourire en coin

-alors, Malfoy , ça ta plu?

En 2temps trois mouvement, elle s'était levé, et était sorti du compartiment, sans lui laissé le temps de répondre…

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble cette année Granger, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Après un rapide coup d'œil a son compartiment, il sortit a sa poursuite

-HEY GRANGER!!!

-QUOI!!hurla-t-elle en se retournant…

elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un bras l'empoignais par le poignet et l'enfermait dans les toilettes, elle se rendit compte qui l'avait emprisonné quand elle rencontra une paire de yeux gris

Elle était accoter sur la porte et Malfoy était directement collé contre elle…

-Pourquoi t'est parti, on aurais pu s'amuser ensemble murmura-t-il à son oreille…

-J'avoue, dit-elle à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla l'embrasser sur la bouche , elle détourna la tête

-Jamais sur la bouche, c'est une marque d'affection, et on ne s'affectionne pas du tout tous les deux…

-Ça me va! Chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui donna un baiser furtif dans le cou, sur l'épaule, elle commenca à dessendre un peu plus. Arrivé à la bosse que formait son pantalon, elle s'arreta…leva les yeux vers lui

-Jte fait plaisir à ce que je vois?

-Ho oui, t'arrête pas,rala-t-til.

-Désolé, j'aime pas faire plaisir, quand TU me feras plaisir, peut-être que je vais y penser pour toi, sur ce, je te laisse, Aurevoir Malfoy, on se voit se soir?

Sans aucune attente, elle sortit des toilettes et referma la porte sur un Malfoy rouge de rage et de colère.


	3. Chapter 3

(HAAAA LA SALOPPE… Comment je vais faire maintenant pour faire taire Malfoy junior?, bon il ne reste qu'une possibilité…)

C'est ainsi que 20minutes plus tard, c'est un Malfoy tout en sueur qui sortit des toilettes …Pour femme? Il se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets en chefs.Il n'y avait personne, tant mieux, après cet incident qui lui avait coûté toute l'humilité qu'un Malfoy peut donné, il n'avait pas le gout de revoir la préfète.

Après des heures de train, les élèves arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard, les premières années partirent avec Hagrid, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les sombrals.

Drago Malfoy entra dans sa calèche réservé, Hermione Granger le suiva quelques instants par après. Aucun mot ne sortirent de leur bouche.

« Tu peux pas savoir dans quel état tu m'a mise Malfoy… »

-Malfoy, tu trouve pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ici? Dit-elle en enlevant sa robe de sorcier

-ouinngrrhhdsddf, s'étouffa-t-il, en voyant l'accoutrement de son homologue..

Cette dernière, en enlevant complètement sa robe de sorcier, elle n'était habiller que d'un soutien-gorge et d'un shorty en dentelle, le tout, noir!

-Je veux que tu me désire Malfoy…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son homologue, se pencha un peu plus par en avant, les bras appuyé sur les cuisses de celui-ci.

-Je veux que tu me supplie de t'achever, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de son coup…

C'en fut trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il réagisse, il n'allait pas se faire mener par le bout du nez toute l'année.

Il se leva rapidement la prenant par les épaules et l'envoya s'asseoir à l'autre bout du siège, il se positionna au dessus d'elle de la même manière qu'elle , c'est –a-dire, les bras appuyé sur ses cuisses et lui chuchota si près de l'oreille qu'elle en frissonna

- Je veux que tu aie envie de mon corps, comme j'ai envie du tien…

Il lui donna un baiser furtif sur son soutien-gorge et sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la calèche qui s'était arrêter entre temps.

Hermione resta que quelques instants de plus, letemps de se rabiller… Elle le voulait et l'aurait, mais c'est lui qui va venir vers elle, pas elle…

Le pari était lancé, lequel des deux allaient résisté le plus longtemps?


	4. Chapter 4

« Malfoy, tu vas perdre, tu va revenir me voir en rampant, foi d'Hermione Granger! »

-Hermione!!!!cria Harry, précédé d'un Ron tout essouflé…

-HARRY, RON!!!Jsuis tellement contente de vous revoir!!!

-On a appri pour ta nomination, Félicitation Hermione!! Dit ron

-Merci…Bon c'est pas tout faut aller s'asseoir!

Les trois inséparables allèrent s'asseoir. Harry et Ron de dos aux serpentards, tandis qu'Hermione s'assaiyait directement en face de Malfoy qui la remarqua assez facilement…

« Tu vas perdre Malfoy!! »

Le souper commenca après le discours routinier de Dumbledore. Les garçons ont commencé à s'empiffrer tandisqu'Hermoine regardait la grande salle. Elle arrêta son regard à la table des serpents. Un regard la transperçait…

« Allez montre lui ce que tu vx qu'il aie envie »

Elle souri a Malfoy, de la ou elle était, seul Malfoy pouvait la voir, et c'était réciproque, Elle était la seul a pouvoir le voir…

Elle lui un signe de descendre son regard plus bas que ses yeux. c'est ce qu'il fit… Elle remonta lentement jupe, s'attarda sur ses cuisses, le jeune serpent manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas son ascension. Elle était rendu à mi-cuisse, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Pensant que le spectacle était terminé, Drago s'en allait se lever, mais s'en s'y attendre, elle écarta les cuisses complètement.

Il en resta abasourdi, sa main cachait totalement ses parties intimes, mais elle n'avais aucune honte et aucune peur à se montrer ainsi…… il comprit son petit jeu lorsqu'il senti Malfoy junior se dresser fièrement, sans être capable de détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'ascension de la bosse dans son pantalon, elle lui souria, referma les jambes, annonça à ses amis qu'elles allaient se coucher et sortit de la grande salle.

« Faut que j'aille m'occuper de moi, un peu plus et j'avais un orgasme en plein souper!! »

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes, lorsqu'un bras puissant vint entourer son poignet et la tirer dans un placard.

-Alors Granger, on m'excite et on se sauve? Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai du faire pour sortir de cette salle sans être vu dans cette position?

-Non je ne m'imagine pas Malfoy…

-Justement, je suis encore dans cette position qui est certe assez comfortable, mais pas vu les circonstances, alors si tu pouvais juste faire ramolir Malfoy junior, je te serais assez reconnaissante

- Non Malfoy, à toi de t'en tirer tout seul!

Il s'accota sur elle et commença à dessiner de petits cercles sur son lobe d'oreilles

-Je sais que tu aimes, murmura-t-il…

Il continua de dessendre, arrivé aux boutons de sa chemise, ils défit les 3 du haut, toujours la langue sur la peau de sa compagne… arrivé au soutien-gorge, elle s'arrêta de gémir

- Non Malfoy, tu ne m'aura pas, c'est toi qui va venir en me suppliant de te toucher , et non le contraire!!!

Sur ce, elle lui fit une petite « taloche » amical sur son érection et parti en direction de sa salle commune…


	5. Chapter 5

Arrivé à sa salle commune (toujours partagé avec Malfoy) , elle se dirigea directement à la salle de bain. Elle fit couler des centaines de litre d'eau et plongea d'une traite dans le bain…

Les vitres de la chambre de bain étaient toutes embuées lorsqu'elle décida de sortir…

« NON! Mon pyjama! Il est encore dans ma valise…comment je vais le chercher!!?? Au grand mots les grands remède…Si Malfoy est là, je ne peux pas reculer… »

Elle sortit, avec pour seul accoutrement, sa serviette trop petite, qui ne cachait quasiment rien…

MALHEUR!!!!

Assis sur le sofa directement en face de la porte de la salle de bain, Malfoy était assis, bien confortablement…Sans un regard vers lui, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre

-GRANGER VIENS ICI!

-NON!

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Elle s'apprêtait a se coucher dans son lit, lorsqu'une voix retentit l'autre côté de la porte

-GRANGER VIENS ICI!

-NON, J'ESSAYE DE DORMIR TU DEVRAIS EN FAIRE AUTANT!

-OUVRE MOI LA PORTE OU JE LA DÉFONCE!

-SI TU DÉFONCE MA PORTE MALFOY JE PEUX TE JURER QUE MALFOY JUNOIR NE SERA QU'UN TRÈS VAGUE SOUVENIR!!!

-C'EST CE QUE TU CROIS?

-OUI!

-BIEN! TU L'AURAS VOULUS!

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, la porte était ouverte…pas défoncer, mais ouverte..

-Tu vois Granger je peux venir dans ta chambre, sans avoir besoin de défoncer quoi que ce soit…Alohomora, tu connaît? Alors tu ne peux rien me faire!!

-ARGHHHHHHHHHH DÉGAGE!!! JE VEUX DORMIR!!!

-NON!

-POURQUOI?

-TU VERRAS!!! Et il sortit de la sa chambre

Hermione réussit quand même à s'endormir pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu' un vacarme assourdissant résonnaient dans ses oreilles… Elle se leva et d'un pas rageur , elle se dirigea vers sa porte. En l'ouvrant, elle n'en creut pas ses oreille!!!! LA FÊTE DU SIÈCLE QU'IL Y AVAIT DANS SA SALLE COMMUNE!!!

Comme ça Malfoy avait organisé un party et il ne l'avait même pas averti…Ses yeux, devenu si petit face à la colère, cherchait au loin une tête blonde, et finalement elle le trouva, une bouteille de whisky dans les mains.

La musique était tellement forte, qu'elle a du lui crié après :

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL MALFOY? Lui, hurla-t-elle aux oreilles.

-HEYYYYYYY GRANGER!!!!!!!!!, lui répondit-il… TU T'ES FAITE BELLE POUR MOI???

-JE COMPREND PAS!!!

-REGARDE TOI!!!

C'est en effet à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de la façon très « sexuel » de son accoutrement…nuisette en dentelle transparente qui lui arrive plus petit que mi-cuisse encore, avec le petit shorty qui va avec? Elle s'est retourné pour remarqué que la plupart des garçons, trop saoul, la détaillait de la tête aux pieds…Elle regarda au loin, sa porte de chambre, elle lui paraissait si inaccessible…pendant ce temps, Malfoy, avachi sur le sofa, avait toute la vu du postérieur de sa compagne, alors sans plus attendre, il lui donna une « claque » amicale sur le derrière

-ALLEZ GRANGER! VA THABILLER ET REVIENS ME VOIR, ON FÊTERA ENSEMBLE!!!

-NON! JE VAIS ME COUCHER!!!

-TU REVIENS ICI HABILLER!!! YA PAS QUE MOI QUI VEUT DE TOI EN CE MOMENT!!!

-SI JE VOULAIS , JE JPRENDRAIS N'IMPORTE QUI!!!

-T'EST FOLLE, PERSONNE VEUT DE TOI!!!

-AH OUI? ET LA BOSSE DANS TON PANTALON C'EST QUOI?

- C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI!

-TU CROIS QUE PERSONNES VEUT DE MOI?

-EXACTEMENT!!!

-EH BIEN ! RINCE TOI L'ŒIL!!

Sans plus attendre, elle empoigna Zabini, à coté de Malfoy, pour lui faire le plus gros roulage de pelle de sa vie!!!Voyant qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, elle retira sa bouche de la sienne et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux

-Alors, personne me veut hein?

-t'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est pas du jeu!!

-Je ne joue pas Malfoy, bon je reviens… je vais m'habiller!!! Elle se retourna pour retourner à sa chambre, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête

-Tu me réserves 2bouteilles stp?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre!!!

-GRANGER C'EST UNE BOMBE, répondit Zabini…J'AI TROP LE GOUT DE ME LA FAIRE CETTE ANNÉE…

-TU GARDERAS T'ES GOUT POUR TOI TOUT SEUL, CETTE FILLE LÀ, EST À MOI!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous... jai reçu quelques messages dans lequel on disait que je ne savais pas écrire sans faire de fautes...je ne le prend pas personnel, parce que je sais que je suis nulle en francais... mais quand quelques me dit sa...et bien j'ai juste le gout d'arreter tout...alors oui j'arrete cette fic la , si vous vouliez tellement connaître la suite, alors vous allez être déçu…

Vous savez, quand quelqu'un écrit une histoire, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, y faut jamais dire de commentaire dégradant, l'orgueil en prend un coup. Sa peut amener la personne a ne plus en écrire et elle va baisser les bras, surtout quand vous pensez faire plaisir a beaucoup de gens, mais en réalité ces personnes trouvent le moyens de chialer…

Alors peut-être qu'un jour je la continuerai, mais pas pour le moment…


	7. Chapter 7

« Bon quesque je met?, non pas ça, ça non plus, encore moins ça!!! BORDEL ' MAIS QUESQUE JE MET?!? HAA! JE SAIS!!! Mais ou j'ai bien pu mettre ça? AH les voilà!!, alors Malfoy tu va manger tes bas!! »

Pour l'occasion, elle portait une jupe en jeans, coupé mi-cuisse, tellement courte, qu'on voyait les poches qui dépassait du bord de sa jupe…pour le haut, un cadeau de sa chère et tendre cousine, une chemise blanche, transparente sous l'effet de la lumière, ou elle avait laisser les 3premiers boutons ouvert..

Il allait ravaler sa salive…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la musique lui boucha les oreilles, au diable l'élégance, ce soir, elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie!

Malfoy était de dos à elle, elle failli exploser de rire lorsqu'il se retourna et la remarqua enfin…

-Ou est ma bouteille Malfoy?, lui cria-t-elle…

Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche, il lui donna sa bouteille de whisky, entièrement pleine, et elle s'en alla en se déhanchant bien…Sa jupe, tellement courte, que l'on voyait quasiment son cul, mais c'était ce qui était assez irrésistible…

Elle commença à se trémousser a chaque danse, sa bouteille dans une main dans les airs et l'autre perdu dans ses cheveux! Chaque gorgée qu'elle prenait, lui brûlait la gorge, mais elle adorait! Lorsque les chansons lascives commençait, il y avait toujours un garçon qui venait danser avec elle, mais Malfoy restait toujours assis…à la regarder…

Une bouteille de fini…

Avec une démarche peu assurée, elle se dirigea vers son homologue, et d'une voix peu rassurante elle lui parla :

-Malfoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!,lui roucoula-t-elle dans les oreilles, voudrais tu être gentil avec moi et me donner ma deuxième bouteille…Tout en s'asseyant sur lui, les 2jambes de chaque côté de son corps…

-T'es déjà saoule Granger, alors oublie sa, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Alllezzzzzzzzzz sois gentillllll, dit-elle en s'approchant et en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit bon pour toi

-Tu sais ce qui serait bon pour moi?, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

-Non, j'ignore complètement…jouant à son petit jeu…

-Viens danser avec moi, Stp….. et je ne te demanderai pas ma 2ième bouteille…

-Je déteste danser

-Stp…en se rapprochant son bassin du sien

N'y pouvant plus, sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir répondre de ses actes, il se leva, et l'entraîna jusque dans un coin sombre de la salle commune et un slow commença. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui, il lui empoignait les fesses à pleine mains…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire …

-Alors, elle te plaisent?

-plus que tu te l'imagine…

Il continuèrent à danser, Hermione accota sa tête sur son épaule et se trémoussait, plus qu, il ne le fallait. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'une bosse vienne déformer son pantalon. Sa façon de danser, son bassin frottant continuellement son entre-jambe, il ne pouvais quand même pas arrêter ça la!

Il ne gémissait pas, mais c'était tout presque… il se pinçait les lèvres, sa respiration se faisait plus saccader …il allait exploser si elle continuait ainsi…

De son côté, Hermione dansait les yeux fermé, mais lorsqu'elle senti une bosse lui toucher l'entrejambe elle rigola intérieurement…Alors ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé, un Malfoy qui bande tout le temps!! Et bien…Elle allait gagner son pari, l'alcool aidant… Elle releva la tête qu'une fraction pour voir l'étendu de la salle…Tout le monde dansait, était en grand roulage de pelle, ou bien était endormi un peu éparpillé par tout…Parfait…

Elle entendait sa respiration s'accentuer, mais à vrai dire, elle avait la tête sur son torse et celui-ci bougeait trop vite, alors elle comprit, il allait venir…

Pour cela, il en était hors de question, sinon, elle allait perdre…Alors au moment ou il allait exploser, elle se détacha de ses bras…

-Non Malfoy, tu ne gagnera pas!!!

-ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE!!T'AS PAS VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT TU M'A MIS!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!!lui hurla-t-il fou de rage…

Elle partit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pu, en riant, avec sa démarche de jeune fille saoule…Sa porte était qu'à quelques pas encore!!!

-TU M'ATTRAPERAS PAS!!!! Elle touchait à sa poignée de porte lorsqu'elle entendit un : « Accio Granger » et elle se sentit voler a travers la pièce. UNE MERDE QU'ELLE ÉTAIT!!! Elle avait complètement oublié le sortilège d'attraction!!! Disons que dans son état, elle ne pensait plus vraiment…

-Alors, tu croyais t'en tirer cette fois?

-Comment je pourrais me faire pardonner cette fois Malfoy? Lui répondit-elle de façon assez détaché et déviant son regard sur un jeune homme, tout à fait séduisant, qui lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit en lui envoyant un baiser volant

-Hey Granger, Je te parle!!!Écoute moi!!!ordonna son homologue

-A oui, désolé…

-Tu reviens danser avec moi, C'est un ordre!!

-NON! Je veux danser avec lui là-bas!

-TU DANSE AVEC MOI UN POINT C'EST TOUT!!lui cria-t-il

-J'AI PAS D'ORDRE À RECEVOIR DE TOI !!!lui répondit-t-elle tout en approchant sa face proche du sien…

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'embrassa. Elle y répondit en s'agrippant à son collet et en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'a soutena par les fesses, et essaya de se rendre dans sa chambre, chose ardue, puisqu'il devait contourner des amas de corps et sa tête était occuper à autre chose…

Dès qu'il referma la porte de sa chambre avec son pied, il plaqua Hermione contre un mur, en remontant ses mains dessous sa jupe…

-Tu vas perdre Malfoy, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille

-Je m'en fou je te veux là et tout de suite…chuchota-t-il continua de l'embrasser en déboutonnant, non en arrachant les boutons de sa chemise…


End file.
